Ryu Hisanaga
History Born and raised in Northern Ontario in the Alantic Federation, Ryu came from a family with a well noted military history of having at least one child reach the `Ace` ranking status. Being the first Coordinator in his family he quickly rose through the military ranks dispite the opposition of Blue Cosmos supporters and earned a position in the noted Ace Squadron, Falcon Squad based in Endymion Shortly after this the EA had heard rumors of a demonstration of a new mobile suit, ZGMF-X990 X for the ZAFT forces so they tasked Ryu with obtaining the suit, an endevor in which he succeeded jacking it during its presentation to the upper echelon of the PLANT Council. It was after this sucessful mission he learned of his families death when ZAFT had invaded North America in the hopes of hitting the command centers of the EA, the commander of the time had ordered the use of D-Class equipment, meant for destroying hardened structures and bases, on civillian cities, Ryu`s family was caught in the destruction as the commander Victor Amsel flew above the city as the reinforcements arrived laughing at the destruction of the city. Enraged Ryu launched an assault on the convoy Victor was apart of in the hopes of avenging his families death, while he had caused massive amounts of damage to the convoy he had been beaten back by the combined forces of Rau le Crueset and Andrew Waltfield driving him from the field damaged. Unfortunately not long after the attack on the convoy ZAFT launched an attack on the Endymion base where the Zero Corps, including the Falcon Squad, where stationed in the hopes of delivering a crippling blow to the EA. While the defenders fought valiantly they where outnumbered far to much for a hope of victory and people began to fall, including members of the Falcon Squad, after seeing the deaths of two of his squadmates Ryu finally snapped after his lover Yuna Falcon launched a suicide attack on a ZAFT carrier carrying a jamming devise preventing any radio signals from being sent out. Letting out a draconic roar he scared friend and foe alike as he attacked the ZAFT fleet heavily damaging it and destroying dozens of GINNs earning the nickname Dragon of Endymion. After the battle of Endymion he was placed as a solo operative meant for countering enemy Aces in the ZAFT fleet and was deployed during the attack on Junius Seven, seeing the launch of the Peacekeeper Corps Ryu turned on his allies fighting alongside Rau le Crueset and Andrew Waltfield in a display many discribed as impossible to recreate as they defeated waves after waves of Nuclear Missile carrying Moebius', in the end however one managed to slip through creating the Bloody Valantine incident, Fleeing the EA in the X Ryu's mobile suit eventually lost power before he could reach any safe havens, fortunately a passing Junck Guild ship, the H.O.M.E saved him and provided him passage to New Platea a Terminal base. Path to Redemption Storyline Return to Arms For the six months between him leaving the EA and the Stories start Ryu had been working as Professor Kato's assistant on the neutral ORB controlled PLANT Heliopolis teaching Kira and her friends on mobile suit design and construction in the hopes that they wouldn't have to be posted on the front lines if ORB was pulled into the war, however he was not aware of the fact that Morgenroete had been contracted and were building new mobile weapons for the EA, the G-weapon Project, something he had presented the basis for to the EA commanders while he was still in the military. During the attack on the colony Ryu had through a course of events taken possession of the Mobile suit he had presented the Designs for the the EA Command, the GAT-X000 Dragon and engaged a squad of four GINNs decimating them utterly announcing his return to the battlefield. During the brief fight with Rau le Crueset, Rau had been able to devise Ryu's identity just after a few minutes of fighting and announced it to everyone shocking all of those listening. Escape From Heliopolis After a brief rest on the Archangel Ryu and the other pilots were once again forced to fight as the Le Crueset team once again attacked them, this time using D-Class weaponry. During the fight Ryu squared off against Naleen Lynn and Jacques Maddox and their Custom GINNs hoping to prevent them from going aftert the other, less experianced, pilots.